Jarred Blofis e il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto: Libro 1
by Jarred John
Summary: Jarred Jones è su un aereo per l'Inghilterra, ma quando il suo aereo si schianta... muore, in un certo senso. È rinato come Jarred Blofis: il figlio di Paul Blofis, futuro patrigno di Percy Jackson. Viene accettato in Hogwarts e incontra il ragazzo che ha vissuto, Harry Potter. (AGGIORNAMENTI LENTI!)


**Nota dell'autore: Questa è la traduzione italiana di "Jarred Blofis and the Boy Who Lived." Non parlo molto bene l'italiano, quindi mi dispiace se ci sono errori. Ho usato Google Translate e il mio senso comune dell'italiano per completare questo.**

Capitolo 1: Prologo

~%%%%~

«Signore e signori_, il volo 23 per Londra arriverà in 30 minuti. Grazie_».

Jarred Jones era seduto su una panchina in aeroporto. Stava andando in Inghilterra per la seconda volta. Un amico aveva chiamato e detto che Oxford lo aveva invitato a guardare il campus. I suoi amici non ne erano sicuri, ma lo lasciarono andare e promise di non dirlo ai suoi genitori. Jarred non aveva mai voluto andare al college, ma voleva vedere se poteva entrare. I suoi genitori probabilmente moriranno di shock quando lo scopriranno.

Jarred era un ragazzo di sedici anni con capelli castani e occhi castani. Indossava una giacca rossa, una maglietta di Hogwarts e jeans blu scuro. Indossava anche occhiali neri. Jarred era una persona estremamente tranquilla. Si sedette da solo su una panchina nell'atrio dell'aeroporto.

L'aeroporto era affollato e rumoroso, il che non calmava i nervi di Jarred. Odiava volare. Non aveva supporto a causa del fatto che era da solo.

Jarred guardò il suo tablet. È andato alle sue iscrizioni su Youtube. C'è stata una nuovo Game Theory, una reazione di Fine Brothers e un video di Aphmau. Li ha salvati nella sua playlist Guarda più tardi. Decise che avrebbe guardato i video sull'aereo o nella sua stanza d'albergo a Londra.

_Venticinque minuti._

Prese il suo libro: _Percy Jackson e la maledizione del titano_. Non lo leggeva da un po', quindi poteva anche rileggerlo. Ha anche portato _Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice_ come libro di backup.

Ha appena iniziato a leggere quando qualcuno ha detto: «Ti stai godendo il tuo libro?»

Alzò gli occhi e vide un uomo con i capelli neri scuri e gli occhi grigi che lo fissavano. L'uomo indossava un trench marrone. C'era qualcosa di strano in lui.

_Ok, annuisci e guarda indietro,_ pensò Jarred. Odiava parlare con persone che non conosceva. Vorrebbe solo annuire e dire qualche parola; questo è tutto. Jarred annuì e fissò il suo libro.

«Non sei un parlatore?» chiese l'uomo.

«No» affermò Jarred. «Solo che non mi piace parlare.»

«Hmm, sei un fan di Harry Potter, ma stai leggendo Percy Jackson?»

_Ok. Dispari_. «Sì, ma non leggo questo libro da un po', quindi...»

«Quale mondo preferiresti essere nel?»

«Che razza di domanda è?» _Oh no! Maleducato! Apologize! _«Uh, scusa se suonava maleducato».

«Va bene», disse l'uomo, «Sono solo curioso è tutto».

«Ok, um? Entrambi? Forse? Entrambi hanno cose simili. Dei, magia, centauri... Sei un fan una delle serie, signore?»

L'uomo sorrise, «Potresti dirlo».

«_Ora imbarco volo 23 per Londra. Ora imbarco volo 23 per Londra_».

Jarred saltò. Era ora di andare già?! Si voltò a guardare l'uomo, ma se n'è andato. Jarred scuote la testa e prende le sue cose. Doveva essere calmo per l'ora successiva.

~%%%%~

Sei ore dopo, Jarred era sull'aereo a metà strada per Londra. Il decollo è stato un incubo. Jarred aveva dormito per le prime quattro ore. Decise che doveva usare il bagno.

Mentre si alzava, Jarred notò l'uomo prima di sedersi su un sedile. L'uomo lo vide e sorrise, in modo quasi sinistro. Jarred annuì e andò in bagno.

Aveva quasi finito quando è scattato un allarme.

«Qualcuno dentro?» qualcuno ha chiamato da fuori la porta.

Jarred tentò di aprire la porta ma era chiusa a chiave.

«Ehi! La porta non si apre!» lui ha chiamato.

«Non c'è nessuno lì dentro!» qualcuno ha chiamato.

_Cosa sta succedendo là fuori?_ si chiese. Avrebbero dovuto ascoltarlo. Parlava abbastanza forte.

All'improvviso, l'aereo tremò, facendo tremare la stanza e facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Jarred. L'aereo doveva essere stato in una brutta tempesta o qualcosa del genere. Trascorse lunghi miserabili minuti cercando di trattenere qualcosa.

Quando l'aereo smise di tremare mezz'ora (almeno) più tardi, Jarred trovò la porta del bagno aperta. Entrò nella zona salotto e ansimò.

Tutti erano spariti. Tutti i posti erano vuoti. Una porta che conduceva all'esterno era aperta. Jarred si avvicinò e vide che stava arrivando acqua. L'aereo era atterrato nell'oceano e ora stava affondando. Attraverso l'oceano; a pochi metri di distanza, Jarred vide scialuppe di salvataggio gialle che galleggiavano nell'acqua.

La mente di Jarred stava correndo. _Perché l'avevano dimenticato? Come stava affondando l'aereo?_ Sfortunatamente, non ha avuto molto tempo per pensare. Un'esplosione venne dall'esterno della porta. Un fuoco scoppiettante bloccò la sua unica uscita.

Jarred tornò di corsa nell'area salotto, cercando un'altra via d'uscita. Il fuoco si era ora diffuso su tutto l'aereo. I posti stavano bruciando e il vetro si stava frantumando..

Una figura in fondo al corridoio attirò l'attenzione di Jarred.

Era l'uomo che avrebbe incontrato in aeroporto. Sorrideva piacevolmente, come se la situazione non lo disturbasse.

Jarred lo fissò, poi urlò, «Cosa stai facendo?! Dobbiamo andarcene da qui!»

L'uomo continuò a sorridere. I suoi occhi rossi lampeggiarono pericolosamente.

«Uscirai di qui, Jarred Jones», disse. «Presto non ricorderai nulla.»

L'uomo quindi agitò la mano. Una crepa si aprì dal soffitto e pezzi di detriti caddero su Jarred.

E ha schiacciato a morte.

~%%%%~

_In una stanza d'ospedale da qualche altra parte, una donna respirava affannosamente. Aveva appena partorito. La donna aveva lunghi capelli castani e occhi verdi. Accanto a lei c'era un uomo con i capelli salati e pepati. La porta della stanza si aprì e un dottore entrò con un bambino._

_«Ecco tuo figlio,» disse._

_Consegnò il bambino alla donna. Il dottore ha aggiunto: «Dobbiamo solo sapere il suo nome per il suo certificato di nascita. Come si chiama?»_

_La donna abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino e sorrise._

_«Jarred,» ha detto «Jarred Blofis»._

~%%%%~


End file.
